Fingerprint recognition technologies are widely applied to such related fields as intelligent terminals, electronic security, public security fingerprint collection systems, and have become one of main identity authentication solutions. Currently, a fingerprint sensing technology is basically a standard configuration of an intelligent terminal. Generally, the fingerprint sensing technology of the intelligent terminal is implemented by using a fingerprint module, and the fingerprint module includes a set of fingerprint sensor units. In order to label a location of the fingerprint module, a pattern is silkscreened on a cover corresponding to the fingerprint module in a device, and an intelligent terminal manufacturer also has a demand for silk screening a logo pattern thereof on the fingerprint module.
Currently, it is difficult to form a silkscreen layer as a flat layer, and a part where a logo pattern is silkscreened protrudes from the silkscreen layer and needs to be embedded into a glue layer. Dielectric constants of the silkscreen layer and the glue layer are not completely the same, resulting in a significant difference between a fingerprint sensor unit corresponding to the protrusion and other fingerprint sensor units, and the difference is close to that generated by a fingerprint signal. Consequently, a clear logo image is overlapped on a fingerprint image. In this case, a collected fingerprint image includes not only the fingerprint image but also a logo image. As a result, the collected fingerprint image is inaccurate, and a fingerprint recognition effect is affected.